User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Saviour's First Word: The Parody Epilogue
NOTE: The following is a non-canonical mini-story based on the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series that is not endorsed by the series' author. The Smurfs were going back home to their village after their First Word Ceremony with Hero and Wonder's daughter Saviour speaking her first word, which to Grouchy's great disappointment was "guardian". On their way back to the village, there was something that didn't seem right about the whole thing. "Papa Smurf, do you get the feeling like everything that happened today feels like something that has happened before?" Hero asked. "Well, Baby's First Word Ceremony did have Baby Smurf being captured by Gargamel and us trying to rescue him like we did Saviour, Hero," Papa Smurf answered. "It was more than just that, Papa Smurf, which is what I'm also feeling," Wonder said, sharing the same sentiment. "Yeah, like how would we end up performing Peewit's puppet show for the same prince that we did back on the day of Baby's First Word Ceremony," Snappy said. "And how we managed to escape Gargamel with the help of Peewit felt like we smurfed the same thing years ago, Papa Smurf," Nat added. "So why was everything just like Baby's First Word Ceremony, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked, curious to know. "I'm not sure that I have the answer to that, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "Maybe it's some kind of mystery circumstance that Father Time hadn't smurfed us about for some reason." "You mean Father Time caused everything that happened on Baby's First Word Ceremony to also happen on Saviour's without much deviation, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked, also sounding curious. "But what purpose would such repetition serve us?" Hefty asked. "Gee, I wonder if somebody was tampering with the Sands Of Time in that abandoned workshop that me, Handy, Brainy, and Clumsy had found?" Smurfette wondered. "Perhaps I could shed some light on the subject," a Smurf voice broke in. The other Smurfs looked and saw that there was a Smurf who were oval-shaped wire-frame glasses, a deep blue jacket, and a blue-gray turtleneck who suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Papa Smurf asked. "The name is Narrator Smurf, and I am simply here to visit your stories to tell you the truth about the day you were all smurfing through," the newcomer Smurf explained. "The reason that everything in this day repeated things that happened years ago in Baby Smurf's First Word Ceremony was because the writers of your stories smurfed it that way." "The writers of our stories?" Hero said, wondering what Narrator was getting at. "What kind of nonsense is this?" "It's simply a fact that your are all creations of somebody's imagination, just as I am," Narrator said. "I was curious to find out this for myself, and so I smurfed back in your history to see what smurfed place on the day of Baby's First Word Ceremony, and surprisingly everything in it was almost an exact copy -- the same actions, the same people, the same words. You were all scripted to smurf what you were supposed to." "This is all so confusing, my mind is going to smurf," Brainy said as he was clutching his head. "But if this is all true that we're nothing more than creations of somebody's imagination, then what's our real purpose?" Hero asked. "The same as mine, Hero...to be a form of entertainment for other people who will read your adventures," Narrator answered. "Don't worry, though...it's not likely that you're going to remember me smurfing into your story anyway. You see, as the kind of character that I am, I can be in anyone's stories at any given time." "So what does that make you, laddie?" Fergus asked. "Only a narrator, Fergus, and I see that my job here is done," Narrator said. "I must return to the stories that I originally smurfed from, so until next time..." And in the next moment, Narrator was gone. And every Smurf that was left seemed to act as if they have forgotten that Narrator was even there to begin with. "You know, maybe it is the case that the Sands Of Time were tampered with again...who knows?" Hero said. "Anyway, I'm just glad that my daughter got to smurf her first word today, which I hope will be the beginning of her ability to speak many words from now on." "That part will smurf in time, Hero, trust me," Papa Smurf said. FINAL NOTE: The Sands Of Time is from the cartoon show episode "No Time For Smurfs". Category:Blog posts